


When In Doubt

by FreshBrains



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Community: comment_fic, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For a guy who’s been in the field as long as you, you’re sure a baby when it comes to a little pain,” Jim said, washing his hands in the bathroom sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> For the LJ comment_fic prompt from reeby10: _Gotham, Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon, Harvey is injured but doesn't have anyone to take care of him._
> 
> (Somehow, all of my Gotham slashfics involve cranky men cleaning each other's wounds and not admitting to caring about each other, but that's pretty much the opposite of an issue, eh?)

“For a guy who’s been in the field as long as you, you’re sure a baby when it comes to a little pain,” Jim said, washing his hands in the bathroom sink. 

“Fuck you,” Harvey said without heat.  He cringed as the butterfly bandage on his cheek pulled.  “I thought you were going to have to stitch me up with dental floss and I was _not_ looking forward to it.”  He clenched his jaw in the mirror, testing the give of the tape.

Jim smirked and packed up the dented box of first-aid supplies.  He shoved them back into the bathroom cabinet and tried to ignore the box of condoms on the shelf, as well as the guest toothbrush in a plastic case.  He remembered when those condoms were there for _him_ , and _his_ toothbrush was blue instead of green, and he cleared his throat.  “How come you didn’t call Scottie?”

Harvey shrugged as he yanked his bloodstained tee shirt over his head and dropped it into the bathtub to deal with later.  His gun belt was there as well, and his cuffs, which was breaking about a hundred safety protocols, but after a simple arrest-gone-wrong like that, Jim didn’t want to ask any questions.  “I don’t want her to see this stuff.  Besides, she’s been…away.  Dealing with some shit.”

Jim knew well enough what that meant.  A tiny part of him was glad Harvey called, even though he was asleep across town with Selina in the guest room of his shitty apartment.

(“Your boyfriend again?” Selina asked, rubbing her eyes in the dimly-lit hallway.

“He’s my _partner_ ,” Jim corrected gruffly, pulling on his jacket.  “Go back to bed.”

“Same difference,” Selina yawned, and closed the bedroom door.)

“Do you, uh,” Jim said, clearing his throat, “want me to stay?”

Harvey sighed and unbuckled his belt, shucking his clothes like he and Jim were still fucking around on weekends and it didn’t matter, like neither of them had women they were getting serious about, like their relationship wasn’t hinged on total trust in and out of the field.  “Depends.  Is it because you feel sorry for me, or because you’re itching for a screw?”

Jim felt his cheek and necks color, but just said, “A little of both.”

Harvey nodded, looking tired and worn-out, but he didn’t ask Jim to leave.  “Take your clothes off and grab the condoms.  If you’re staying, you’re getting coffee tomorrow morning.”

Jim started unbuttoning his shirt.  He wouldn’t spend the night; he wanted to be back with Selina before morning, even though he knew she’d probably be gone.  But Harvey didn’t need to know that.


End file.
